The Living Dead
by Firestorm2130
Summary: Alex Rider gets a phone call from Mrs. Jones one night, revealing that Yassen Gregorovich is actually still alive. Alex is sent on ann avdventure when Yassen really does drop by at his uncle's house. Takes place after 8th book, or whenever after 1st book.


**__**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Alex Rider or any of the other characters in this chapter!!! (phew, glad that's done!)

A/N: Just before the story begins, please keep in ming that this is my first fanfic and that I normally don't advertise how bad or good my writing is. Also, I normally create my own plot, characters and etc. so this may suck. Anyway, when you're done reading please take the time to review and tell me what you think.

___

* * *

_

**_The Living Dead_**

**_Chapter 1- Revelations_**

**Alex Rider was woken by the sound of his alarm clock ringing shrilly. He moaned and rolled over then slapped the snooze button on the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. He read the time then groaned. It was only 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday and he was still tired but, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he reluctantly dragged himself out and got dressed.**

**Yawning, he headed down the stairs to the kitchen, knowing that that was where he would find Jack.**

**Walking into the kitchen, he was met with the sight of Jack cooking eggs and bacon but he quickly walked over to the table and sat down.**

**"Good morning Alex. Did you sleep well?" Jack asked, pausing in her cooking to turn and look at Alex, who shrugged.**

**"I slept just fine, Jack. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, slightly confused by her question.**

**Jack frowned. "Why wouldn't you sleep fine?" she asked, disbelief showing on her face. "Well, I thought that after almost getting burnt alive with the mission that it might be a little hard to live like a normal teenager, let alone sleep well."**

**Alex shrugged. The memories that came to him at that moment were not of his time with Desmond McCain and his twisted plan but of his birthday. The presents had been wonderful but what stood out the most in his memories of his birthday, was the time that he been able to spend with his friends, without a single interruption from MI6.**

**However, he knew that his time of being left alone by MI6 was quickly coming to an end. His burns had healed to the point that there were only scars to remind him of the incident and there was no pain at all when he twisted around.**

**"What are you thinking about, Alex?" Jack asked, cutting into his thoughts as she saw both the foreboding and the happiness cross over his face.**

**Alex blinked for a moment, slowly breaking away from his memories. He looked at Jack and smiled. "I was thinking about that birthday you set up for me a week ago," he replied, carefully editing out his thoughts about his injuries and MI6.**

**But it wasn't at all necessary. Jack had already figured that part out. "You were also thinking about your injuries and MI6. I hope to God that they don't try and recruit you for another mission. You barely just recovered from the last one," she pointed out.**

**Alex sighed in frustration. "I know but when has my injuries ever stopped them from getting what they want from me. It's becoming painfully obvious to me that they only think of me as a tool and nothing else," he said, his voice almost dropping to a whisper.**

**Jack pressed her lips together in a firm line but said nothing. She put the food on two plates, put one on the table in front of Alex then sat down and laid the other plate down on the table in front of herself.**

**She ate her breakfast then watched as Alex picked at his then slowly ate it. She could tell that they had just spoken about something that Alex hadn't wanted to think about, let alone speak of, but she had had no choice what with his detached state when he had walked into the kitchen.**

**Just as Alex finished his breakfast, the telephone in the hall leading from the kitchen to the living room then to the front door, rang shrilly, startling the both of them out of their reveries.**

**Alex sighed and stood up then walked out of the kitchen. He walked past the living room to the table where the phone lay.**

**Hesitating briefly, Alex picked up the receiver and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" he asked, dreading the voice and what its speaker was about to tell him.**

**"Alex, its Mrs. Jones. There's something that I need to you," Mrs. Jones said. After a few seconds, she seemed to realize the assumption that he was forming, for she continued. "It's not a mission, I promise. There's just something that I think you should know before it's too late."**

**Alex frowned at that. He was grateful that it wasn't a mission like he had suspected but he was confused by Mrs. Jones's choice of words and what they implied. "What is it that you need to tell me?" he asked, curious despite the fact that he knew that he shouldn't be.**

**There was a slight hesitation from Mrs. Jones before she apparently managed to compose herself. "When was the last time you saw or heard about Yassen Gregorovich?" she asked.**

**Alex's frown deepened. He was now utterly confused as to what Mrs. Jones was leading up to. They both knew that the last Alex had seen Yassen was on Air Force One when he had refused to kill Alex and Sabina which had resulted in Damian Cray shooting and killing him.**

**Taking a deep breath, he finally answered. "The last time that I saw or heard anything about Yassen Gregorovich was on Air Force One when I watched him die," he replied, his voice taking on a dead quality at the memory.**

**"Well, I think you should know this, Alex. We got there pretty quickly and found you, Sabina and Heinryk but Yassen's body was nowhere to be found Alex. Somehow, he had managed to disappear when he was supposed to be dead," Mrs. Jones said gently and slowly.**

**Alex started slightly at the news. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked, frustration starting to grow within him as he spoke.**

**Mrs. Jones sighed over the phone. "Alan didn't want to tell you Alex. He thought that it wouldn't be a very good idea but don't ask me why he thought that because he didn't tell me why," she said.**

**Alex sighed himself and rubbed his free hand against his temple, trying to clear his slightly jumbled thoughts. "So why are you telling me this now?" he asked after a few minutes.**

**Mrs. Jones audibly hesitated. "Look Alex, no matter how Yassen may have felt about your father and in turn about you, he surely must have found about your father by now. And we received intelligence from a reliable source that Yassen is on his way to London. We can only assume that he's headed to you," she said finally, although the hidden tone in her voice told Alex that she said the words reluctantly.**

**"And why would he come after me? I haven't done anything to him considering the fact that I thought that he was dead for the past few months," Alex said, confusion clear in his voice.**

**"I don't know Alex. But, please, be careful. And if you see Yassen anywhere near you, Jack or your house then please call us. Believe me when I saw that I want to help," Mrs. Jones said then hung up.**

**Alex passed a hand over his face as he set the receiver back down on its cradle. His thoughts were moving like a violent sandstorm, completely without order and a timeline.**

**He couldn't exactly understand how Yassen could be alive but he guessed that anything was possible where the Russian assassin was concerned. He also couldn't understand what Mrs. Jones had meant by the fact that he might come after him.**

**The fact his father had been working for MI6 the whole might make him angry, sure but angry enough to forget all of the times that his father had saved his life, that wasn't very likely.**

**Also, there was the small fact of the only other thing that Yassen had said as he supposedly died that he had told no one else, not even Jack or Tom, about.**

**"_In a way, I loved him. And you, Alex, are so very much like him." _Yassen had said this after telling Alex about how his father had saved his life when they were on a mission in the Amazon Jungle. It told Alex that Yassen loved him in his own way.**

**At first, he hadn't believed it. But, now, his conscious told him that it was true. It also told him that no matter what the truth was about his father, Yassen would never willingly hurt him.**

**Sighing, he realized that he still had to figure out what Yassen coming to see him for, if he was truly the reason for Yassen coming to London.**

**"Alex! Who was that and what did they want?" Jack suddenly called from the kitchen.**

**Dreading Jack's reaction to the news that he was about to give her, he walked to the kitchen. He walked to the table and sat back down in his seat before he finally looked up at Jack, who was still sitting in her own chair. "It was Mrs. Jones. She called to tell me that Yassen Gregorovich is still alive and might be after me for a reason that they 'don't know'," he said bitterly.**

**"You don't sound like you believe that excuse Alex. Although, I can't say that I'm surprised by the apparent lack of information that was given to you," a cool Russian accented voice said from the doorway of the kitchen.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I'm going to admit that this chapter does suck but please review and tell me what you think. **

**I'll try and make the next chapter longer but I make no promises. Oh and I have a question. How do you want Yassen to act towards Alex and Jack? Like his normal cold self? Soft and loving? Or do you have your idea? whatever your opinion is, I'd like to hear. Until the next chapter! (Oh God! That sounded pathetic!)**


End file.
